


Romance or Sex

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: First Times, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 09:36:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/796753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you just have to make a choice</p>
            </blockquote>





	Romance or Sex

## Romance or Sex

#### by Rae Evans

  
I don't own Blair and Jim, Pet Fly does but they don't deserve them and I do, honest. No money is made from this but if it were I would dedicate it to the Save our Sentinel Fund for the release of DVDs.  
This story is dedicated to the wonderful people at Continental Airlines who gave me the space (three seats in a half empty plane), the time (A seven hour flight to New York) and the inspiration (a deplorable lack of in-flight entertainment) to write this story.   
Thanks to Sherry and Tricia for the read through.   
Feedback is positively encouraged.  
It has no plot and is a sort of first time story, only it isn't the first time it is more like the twenty-first time, but then again it is a first time. Read on and you will see what I am rambling on about.   
This is though my first ever attempt at slash and I hope, despite that, it is not too bad.   
  


* * *

Jim Ellison lay on his back in the middle of his bed. It was late, so late it was early; about 3am he reckoned. He could have been inspecting the texture of the ceiling above him, he could have been staring through the skylight at the clear winter night sky, he could have been listening to the noises of the city, his city, hell at this time of night he could have been counting sheep. He was doing none of those things. For once he was doing something he hardly ever allowed himself to do, he was turning up the dials on all his senses, opening himself to the panoply of experiences that was Blair Sandburg. 

As the dials went passed ten he felt himself expand. Not in the 'I'm so full I am going to explode' way and not in the 'I'm so angry I am going to burst a blood vessel' way, but in a strange ethereal way that left him feeling thinner, amorphous almost, as though the molecules of his body were slipping their constraints and swirling around, in, under, over and through the spot where until a moment ago his body had lain. Each molecule vibrated. Each molecule had its own five sense receptors and each molecule could see, hear, taste, feel and smell Blair Sandburg; he suffused Jim's being utterly and completely. Jim had never felt so replete, so sated, so right. He wanted for nothing, he had everything. The moment was spiritual, emotional, funny, strange, romantic and a hundred other things he couldn't name, didn't need to name other than to say the two words that said it all - Blair Sandburg. 

Jim's molecules coalesced as he smiled. Blair lay half on half off his chest. He was face down with one leg over Jim's right leg and his right arm thrown across Jim's chest. Blair's head rested in the crook of Jim's arm and shoulder and his face was turned to Jim. Small breaths escaped occasionally disturbing the curls that spread out around his head in a halo. Jim was supremely happy. They had been lovers for a full week and since that first moment when they had both admitted their feelings they had hardly been out of each other's reach. It had helped that they were both on some downtime. They had planned to go camping but bad weather had set in and before they had chance to pack up the truck the rain had come. Storms lashed the seaboard grounding flights, causing havoc at sea and cancelling camping trips. The Weather Channel said it was here to stay. So a trip to the local food market had been substituted for a trip to the Cascade Mountains and like everyone else they had stocked up on essentials and headed home. 

That was seven days ago and the storms had come and gone and the love had been proclaimed and celebrated over and over again. Jim still couldn't believe it. Three years he had loved the man lying on top of him and in one storm tossed night with no power and the only light coming from candles and the flames of the fire, the words had been spoken, kisses had been enjoyed and the sex had been fantastic. Hell, better than fantastic, it had been awesome, incredible, mind-blowing, life sapping and spine tingling all in one go, time after time after time. 

Jim wanted more. He was wrong, he wasn't sated, he wanted more of this man, he wanted all of this man and he wanted him now but Blair Sandburg was asleep. Jim was a clever guy; ex-Ranger, cop, even Cop of the Year, he could figure something out. How hard could it be to wake the man he loved and interest him in some hot sweaty toe-curling sex? Jim decided on the direct approach. His right leg shifted slightly putting pressure on Blair's cock. The man on top shifted in his sleep deepening the contact. A sigh escaped those full lips but he didn't wake up. Ok, thought Jim, if at first you don't succeed, try again. 

Jim spread his fingers and slowly and sensuously allowed his hand to slip down Blair's back. Every hair was stimulated, every curve explored, every millimetre of flesh caressed by hands that were sensitive to each shiver that rippled down Blair's spine. Jim smiled and the shivers intensified. Jim's hands swept lower following the dip at the base of Blair's spine, his thumb rubbing the skin that marked the entrance to that beautiful ass. The palm of Jim's hand felt first one cheek and then the other gently squeezing before returning to the entrance to that crack between the two cheeks. Jim's index finger slipped slowly into the dark space. Jim was reminded of a poem once heard long ago 'into the Valley of Death rode the six hundred'. It wasn't a valley of death it was a valley of delight and it was only one, him, not six hundred but that valley waited for Jim. Little hairs coated both sides of the valley. Jim's finger felt each and every hair. They were different from any other type of hair on Blair's body and Jim knew most of them individually and intimately now. The hair was crinkly and short and sort of tickled Jim's finger as it moved towards its ultimate goal, Blair's hole. 

It seemed that it wasn't just Jim who was tickled by the passing of Jim's finger. Blair's cock hardened and the man squirmed passionately. Jim delved deeper reaching his goal and with a tiny circling motion aroused the pucker at the entrance he had already breached numerous times over the past seven days. This time Jim wanted something else though; he wanted Blair in him. This subtle assault upon Blair was just an appetiser to get his stud muffin in the mood for a bite at the big cheese. Jim smiled again; yeah there might be some biting, maybe even some licking, sucking and general eating of tasty body parts as well, if Jim was lucky. 

Jim's ministrations finally started to pay off. A muffled "Jim" made its way out of Blair and eyes blinked their way open. 

"What are you doing to me man?" he asked sleepily. 

Jim nudged Blair's head until Jim's mouth was next to Blair's ear. 

"I'm seducing you," Jim whispered. 

The eyes that had closed snapped open and struggled to focus on Jim's smiling face. Jim was swallowed by the blueness of those eyes. Every time he had looked into those eyes in the past seven days he had managed to find a different shade of blue sparkling in the depths. Those eyes astounded him and now they looked a little confused, a little wary and a lot horny. 

"Really?" Blair purred. 

Jim moved his finger and placing his hand in the small of Blair's back he flipped the smaller man onto his back. Blair's breath came in gasps and his erection was complete. Jim was on top now and he stared down at his captive. Jim plundered that mouth, attacking enticing, filling and claiming. 

Kissing Blair was an experience like no other. Jim wanted to kiss him forever; if he had to die he wanted to go whilst he was kissing Blair. He could taste the meal they had eaten the night before, but beneath that there was another taste, full and sweet and at the same time savoury. It was Blair, his very own peculiar taste that Jim craved above all other. Jim wanted the kiss to go on forever. It didn't matter if their tongues were vying for dominance, if it was a lazy slow dance caressing gums and cheeks and lips or if teeth were fighting for blood, every kiss was the greatest joy. 

Lack of air finally forced Jim to relinquish his hold. 

"Boy," Blair gasped, "what brought this on?" 

"I want you inside me Blair, please do this for me. I need you." 

Blair nodded. There was no hesitation in his decision just no words to say yes. Jim reached over to the bedside table grabbing what was needed. He started to move off Blair but Blair's hand on his arm stayed him. 

"Like this, straddle me," Blair told him taking the lube from him. 

Jim shifted forward feeling Blair's cock spring free. Coming up on his knees Jim offered the most intimate part of his body to his lover. One lubed finger entered Jim and it took his breath away. He arched back wanting more. A second finger pushed deep and Jim's cock leaked semen in anticipation. Three fingers and Jim was desperate. 

"Blair please, now, please." 

Jim leant forward nose to nose with his lover. 

"I love you, Blair." 

The fingers were removed and Blair's cock took their place. Jim cried out as Blair pulled Jim's hips down. Jim settled further holding the man inside him; it was a moment like no other. 

"Am I hurting you?" Blair asked gently. 

"Never." 

Blair's smile lit up the night, "now work that ass Ellison." 

"So romantic Sandburg." 

"You want romance or you want sex?" 

"Can I have both?" 

"Not tonight lover, not this time." 

"Then I choose...sex." 

"Good choice big man." 

Blair thrust up. His cock hit Jim's prostate and another cry was wrung from the bigger man. Jim did as he was told and a rhythm came naturally. Jim had imagined this, the oneness of having Blair inside him. He had imagined spirituality, a joining, something otherworldly but as Blair pushed up again and Jim tumbled headlong into an orgasm that felt like he was being ripped inside out he knew it wasn't any of those things; it was fucking red hot sex, better than anything before. This man Jim loved could take his breath, his soul, his life and in a few well-placed, well-timed thrusts give him back in their place an experience so purely physical that he knew it would change him forever. He would always feel different from this point on. Never had he felt like this before. 

Jim fell forward spent. Blair guided him to one side. 

"Jim, come back to me." 

There was concern in Blair's voice. 

"I never left you," Jim managed, licking his lips but not yet able to open his eyes. 

"I guess you liked that then," Blair chuckled. 

"Like had nothing to do with it," he paused summoning the right words, "that was so..." 

The summoning failed. 

"It gets better," Blair told him honestly. 

"How...?" Jim couldn't believe it. 

"Next time you get the romance." 

Jim laughed. 

"You have a deal." 

Jim let sleep pull him down. 

Blair Sandburg lay on his back in the middle of his bed. The man he had just fucked into oblivion was asleep sprawled half across his body and half on the bed. Jim's right leg lay across his legs; Jim's right arm was spread across his body, Jim's fingers tucked round his ribcage. Jim's head snuggled in the crook of his arm and shoulder. Jim's face was turned towards him and small breaths escaped from an open mouth. Blair looked up at the ceiling and then turned his head to Jim's. Sure that Jim was fast asleep he spoke, 

"I love you so much Jim." 

The hand on his ribs squeezed lightly acknowledging the heartfelt words. Blair Sandburg closed his eyes and dreamed of long nights of romance with the man he loved. 

* * *

End Romance or Sex by Rae Evans: rae2412@aol.com  
Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
